Fault
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: Di seluruh semesta, Akashi Seijuurou tak pantas hidup-dan sudah merupakan tugasnya untuk menghapus entitas menjijikan itu. Akakuro. Traveller!AS


**_Selama ini kuselalu mengawasimu_**

 ** _Hanya melihat matamu, rambutmu, tingkahmu—semua yang ada pada dirimu, membuat dadaku sakit_**

 ** _Menghirup napas yang sama denganmu … rasanya aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu pergi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aku … ingin segera melenyapkanmu, Akashi Seijuurou_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"K-kau… k-kena… pa…AAARGH!"

Kapak yang sedang menancap di perutnya ditarik cepat, kemudian kembali diayunkan mengenai bahunya. Si korban hanya bisa menjerit histeris akan rasa sakit yang tengah berdengung di seluruh tubuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tapi tak lagi mengeluarkan suara kesakitan. Matanya melotot, putih mendominasi warna yang awalnya dihiasi oleh merah delima.

"Aku harus membunuhmu, sebelum kau menyakitinya… sebelum kau menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarku—" memastikan sang target sudah tak bernyawa, ia kembali menarik kapak tersebut. Darah terciprat ke sekitar, tak ayal mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Maafkan aku." Kalimat itu diucapkan begitu pelan. Tak ada penyesalan atau rasa bersalah sekalipun ia baru saja melakukan tindak kriminal.

Biar saja. Toh, tidak akan ada polisi yang bisa menangkapnya atas perbuatannya. Mau mereka menyewa detektif terbaik di dunia sekalipun percuma.

Ia membungkuk sedikit, memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sang korban, sebelum berbalik. Kapak seukuran seperempat tubuhnya diseret. Menimbulkan suara ngilu yang membelah kesunyian malam. Dan menambah efek mengerikan.

Ia berdiri di teras balkon, memandang ke atas, memperhatikan bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar terang. Angin menerbangkan surai merah panjangnya. "Nah… harus ke dunia mana lagi aku untuk membunuhmu, Akashi Seijuurou?"

Ya, tujuannya hanya satu, melenyapkan keberadaan seluruh Akashi Seijuurou di semesta ini.

.

.

 **FAULT**

 _KNB Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Fault Nameless Pierrot_

 _._

Warning: ooc, mpreg, sinetron, ngebingungin, alur cepat, akakuro, traveller!AS dll

I've warned you!

.

.

.

 ** _Harus mulai dari mana aku menceritakan potongan kisah ini? Yang terjadi selagi kamu terlelap._**

.

.

.

Sembilan belas dunia sudah dijelajahinya, sebanyak itu pula ia tak pernah gagal membunuh Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia ingin melenyapkan seluruh Akashi Seijuurou di semesta ini sampai tak bersisa. Dan untuk alasan itu pula… ia ada. Ia berdiri di sini,

 _…kan?_

Meski dirinya adalah Akashi Seijuurou itu sendiri.

Mata itu begitu redup, entah ke mana perginya sinar yang membuat sepasang permata rubi itu hidup dahulu kala.

Ia sudah kebal, melihat dirinya mati berkali-kali dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

 **…**

.

"Kau…! Apa yang kau inginkan!?" tubuh mungil itu berdiri tepat di hadapan mangsanya. Tangan direntangkan lebar-lebar, mencegah dirinya untuk mendekati sang target. "T-tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Akashi-kun!" suaranya gemetar, wajar, semua orang pasti takut jika bertemu orang sepertinya.

Pria berjubah hitam yang membawa kapak.

"A-apa kau… _shinigami_? K-kau datang untuk mencabut nyawaku!?" Si target bertanya dan langsung diinterupsi oleh laki-laki di depannya. "Tidak mungkin, Akashi-kun! Dia pasti hanya orang jahat. Kalau dia _shinigami_ tidak mungkin aku bisa melihatnya!"

"T-tapi Kuroko, dia…"

Bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum tipis. Sudah lama sejak Seijuurou melihat sosok malaikat ini. Di kesempatan lain, saat ia sedang mengawasi targetnya, Seijuurou hanya bisa memandang sosok Kuroko Tetsuya dari jauh. Tak berubah, ia ingat betul, mata bulatnya yang indah, bibir mungilnya yang menggoda, surai aquamarine yang lembut dan mudah berantakan… ia masih ingat.

Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu, Seijuurou.

Ah. Wajar jika ia merindukannya. Terakhir kali Seijuurou melihat Tetsuya-nya adalah hari itu, saat semuanya dimulai…

.

.

 _"T-tetsuya bunuh diri… katanya?"_

 _"Tadi pagi orangtuanya menghubungi sekolah. Katanya Kuroko-kun menggantung dirinya di kamar mandi. Sensei tidak berani menanyainya lebih lanjut. Sangat disayangkan anak sebaik Kuroko-kun harus melakukan hal itu. Selama ini kita mengenal sosoknya yang pendiam dan sopan. Mari kita doakan Kuroko-kun agar dia—"_

 _" **TIDAK MUNGKIN!** " Ia menggebrak meja. Perhatian seisi kelas tertuju padanya sekarang. "B-bohong…! Apa… apa yang terjadi… "_

 _"Sensei tahu ini pasti berat untukmu, Akashi-kun. Mengingat kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya—" tentu saja, Tetsuya adalah **kekasihnya**! "—Tapi kita harus merelakannya, ini adalah pilihan Kuroko-kun sendiri."_

.

.

"—minggir, Kuroko, aku yang seharusnya melindungimu! Jangan berlagak sok pahlawan begini!"

"Tidak, dia itu mengincarmu, Akashi-kun! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu sesenti pun!" Kuroko masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Tangannya menghalang Akashi agar maju dan balik melindungi dirinya.

"Minggir. Aku harus membunuh si brengsek di belakangmu." _Aku tidak ingin melukaimu…_

Akhirnya Seijuurou buka suara.

"Minggir, Kuroko! Dia berbahaya!" Akashi menarik paksa tubuh mungil Kuroko ke belakangnya, yang otomatis merubah posisi mereka. "Kau… urusanmu denganku. Jangan berani menyentuh pacarku!"

Seijuurou bersiul. Boleh juga dirinya yang satu ini.

"…Maka diamlah di tempatmu dan biarkan aku menghabisimu, dan aku tidak akan menyentuh pacarmu itu, Bocah." Tidak. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melukai Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Itu—

Seijuurou muda menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, Kuroko." Lalu mendorong tubuh mungil kekasihnya sejauh mungkin—sampai terguling di tanah.

"Boleh juga kau, Bocah."

"Siapapun akan melakukan hal itu bila terjebak dalam situasi sekarang," katanya tenang.

 _Apa aku akan melakukan hal itu?_

 _Tentu. Tentu saja._

"Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkan aku bertanya satu hal? Alasan kau membunuhku… apakah kau orang suruhan musuh ayahku?"

"Tidak. Ini murni keinginanku."

Seijuurou mendekat sampai jaraknya hanya tersisa beberapa senti di depan sang pemuda. Sepasang iris rubi itu menatapnya tanpa takut. "Aku punya satu permintaan. Segera setelah kau membunuhku… tolong jangan sentuh laki-laki yang di sana. Dia hanya orang tidak bersalah, dia begitu lemah dan polos..."

 _Tentu saja…_

"Ada lagi?"

-Yang dibalas gelengan pasrah.

Kapak di tangannya di angkat tinggi-tinggi. Iris rubi terpaku pada logam berukuran raksasa yang sebentar lagi—mungkin—akan membelah tubuhnya. Ia mulai menutup matanya.

"JANGAN!"

Tapi kapak itu tak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya, dan—

"KAU—!"

"Kuroko!"

Kapak di tangan Seijuurou terlempar entah ke mana. Tubuhnya di dorong hingga tersungkur. Tubuh mungil menindihnya, memeluk pinggangnya erat. Si pelaku sendiri membenamkan kepalanya pada perutnya. Seijuurou bisa merasakan gemetar di tubuh milik Tetsuya. Jelas Tetsuya sendiri sedang ketakutan.

"Kumohon… kumohon jangan sakiti Akashi-kun, Tuan," bisiknya lemah. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Aku akan ikut denganmu kalau perlu. Asal… asal jangan sakiti Akashi-kun… dia anak baik…"

"Apa yang kau katakan Kuroko!? Jangan dengarkan dia. Kau bisa membunuhku sekarang juga, tapi tolong lepaskan Kuroko. Dia tidak ada urusan—"

"Tentu saja kalau itu berhubungan dengan Akashi-kun jadi urusanku juga, Bakashi!" bentak Kuroko, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Ah… kenapa jadi begini…

Niatnya hanya ingin membunuh Akashi Seijuurou secepatnya seperti sebelumnya, dan kembali menjelajah dunia lain untuk melenyapkan Seijuurou-Seijuurou yang lain.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Seijuurou malah menonton adegan mirip sinetron seperti ini…?

…Tapi lucu juga, ya. Sudah lama Seijuurou tak mendengar bibir Tetsuya mengucapkan kata 'Bakashi'. Di masa lalu, ia ingat menangkap Tetsuya memanggilnya seperti itu hanya 3 kali. Karena setelah kata itu terlontar dari bibir ranum Tetsuya, ia akan langsung menggelitiknya tanpa ampun, sampai Tetsuya-nya kewalahan dan menangis. Dan kuncinya hanya satu, Tetsuya harus mau memanggilnya dengan nama depannya dan tambahan 'sayang' selama seharian itu.

Kenapa ingatan itu harus muncul di kepalanya saat seperti ini?

"…Kumohon jangan apa-apakan Kuroko, Tuan. Aku…" Seijuurou muda mulai bertekut lutut, makin menunduk hingga keningnya mencium tanah. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Bahkan nyawaku sekalipun… kau bisa mengambilnya."

"Diam, Bakashi!"

"Kau yang diam, Kuroko. Dia itu mengincarku, jangan ikut campur urusan kami!"

"Tapi… tapi kalau hal itu menyangkut nyawa Akashi-kun, aku berhak ikut campur!"

 _…Ah, kalau begini, aku jadi seperti pengrusak hubungan orang._

"Diam, Kuroko! Dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Ini kulakukan demi dirimu, demi orang yang kucinta, tahu!"

 _…Cinta?_

"Aku… aku juga sama, Akashi-kun! Jadi jangan menghalangiku untuk melindungi orang yang kucinta!"

 _Melindungi…?_

"Ha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawanya pecah saat itu juga. Dua anak muda yang sibuk dengan perkelahian kecil mereka dibuat terdiam oleh suara keras milik Seijuurou.

Baru kali ini Seijuurou tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Telapak tangan kirinya menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merembes dari sela-sela jarinya. Seijuurou memperhatikan telapak tangannya sekilas, basah.

 _Hah? Apa ini—_

"T-tuan…? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Laki-laki mungil di pangkuannya bertanya dengan suara lembutnya, membuat perhatian Seijuurou kembali terfokus pada si kecil. Dan ia terkejut, terkejut ketika mendapati sepasang manik aquamarine yang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

Memangnya, orang sepertinya ini masih pantas menerima perhatian dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?

Seijuurou mendecih. Tentu saja tidak. Ia adalah orang yang brengsek. Dan tugasnya adalah membasmi orang brengsek sepertinya. Di semua dunia, seluruh semesta, Akashi Seijuurou tak pantas hidup.

…begitupun dirinya.

Tapi dirinya ada hanya untuk melenyapkan eksistensinya yang lain.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pantas hidup. Keberadaannya hanya membawa kekacauan, pataka, dan kesedihan.

Karena dirinya, Kuroko Tetsuya meninggal. Ia menggantung dirinya. Membuat orang tuanya gila. Membuat teman-temannya sedih. Membuatnya… mati.

Dan Seijuurou berada di sini untuk menebus segala dosa-dosanya itu.

Mengingat itu hanya membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Tentang betapa brengsek dan menyedihkannya dirinya ini. Bahkan meski Seijuurou telah membunuh belasan dirinya yang lain, ia merasa itu saja belum cukup. **Lebih**. Ia harus membunuh mereka, ia harus melenyapkan mereka, semuanya, ia—

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh pipinya. Seijuurou yang tadinya menunduk sambil memikirkan kesalahannya kini menegakan kepalanya. Kembali, pandangannya bertemu dengan iris biru langit Tetsuya.

Angin berembus kencang, menyingkap kain yang selama ini menutupi kepala juga setengah wajahnya. Rambut merah panjang terurai bebas, Kuroko Tetsuya menahan napas ketika melihat sosok asli orang yang berniat membunuh kekasihnya.

…adalah tak lain dan tak bukan, Akashi Seijuurou sendiri, dengan versi yang lebih tua beberapa tahun.

"A-akashi-kun…!?"

"T-tidak mungkin…" Seijuurou muda yang baru saja menegakkan tubuhnya ikut terkejut.

"Halo, Tetsuya," sapa Seijuurou berusaha memberikan senyum hangatnya. Ah, kaku sekali… sudah berapa lama ia tak tersenyum seperti ini? Kenapa ia jadi lupa?

Tetsuya membenarkan posisi duduknya, sedikit menjauh. Pipinya bersemu diberi senyuman setampan itu oleh sosok yang mirip kekasihnya, membuatnya salah tingkah. "Um… K-kau… kenapa bisa tahu namaku…?"

Seijuurou muda mendekat ke sisi Tetsuya. Memeluknya protektif.

"K-kau… kenapa bisa ada… aku? ini pasti salah, kau bukan—"

"Sayangnya, aku adalah dirimu, Seijuurou," potong Seijuurou cepat sebelum dirinya yang lebih muda ini sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini—kenapa kau mau membunuhku… kau… tunggu, kenapa kau mengenal Kuroko!?"

Iseng, Ia ingin mengerjai Seijuurou _lain_ di sini. "Tentu saja, aku pacarnya."

Dan Seijuurou tak bisa menahan senyum kemenangan kala melihat wajah Seijuurou muda yang mulai memerah, dan mulai mempererat Kuroko di pelukannya.

"A-akashi-kun?"

"Kuroko milikku," katanya seperti anak kecil yang mengklaim mainannya, dan tidak ingin miliknya direbut.

Lucu sekali melihat dirinya seperti itu. Masih dengan wajah polos anak SMP.

"Tetsuya di pelukanmu memang milikmu. Tetsuya-ku… sudah lama mati."

"Apa maksudmu…?" Tetsuya melepas paksa pelukan Akashi, mulai penasaran. "Aku… mati?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia ini." Raut kecewa mulai terbentuk di wajah Tetsuya, pipinya menggembung—tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya mulai maju beberapa mili. "Tapi, mungkin aku bisa menceritakan alasanku kenapa aku berada di sini."

"A…apa kau masih ingin membunuh Akashi-kun…?"

Seijuurou bangkit, mengambil kapaknya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Tentu saja." Seketika Kuroko langsung mengambil tindakan defensif dengan balik memeluk pacarnya. Seijuurou tertawa dalam hati, lucunya… "—Sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang kurasa aku sudah berubah pikiran," tambahnya.

"Mungkin aku harus memberinya… Kau tau... kesempatan?"

"Kau bilang, Tetsuya milikmu sudah mati? Alasan kau berada di sini bukan untuk merebut milikku, kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu, Seijuurou. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa, ah… tapi sang malaikat telah gagal menjalankan misinya. Bagaimana ini…? Aku bisa dihukum," ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat, sambil pura-pura menangis.

Niat Seijuurou hanya ingin mengerjai dua bocah di hadapannya, ia tak menyangka dua anak kelewat _coret_ polos _coret_ ini percaya saja dengan bualannya.

"Apa ada cara lain agar kau tidak dihukum?" Tetsuya yang buka suara pertama kali. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau bilang pada atasanmu kalau Akashi Seijuurou sudah mati? Dan Akashi-kun! Kau harus operasi plastik, termasuk mengganti warna rambutmu yang mencolok itu. Kau harus ganti semua identitasmu lalu pindah ke tempat lain. Tentu saja aku akan selalu mengikutimu, jangan takut! Kita akan hidup bersama!"

"…Ide bagus Kuroko!"

"Nah, sekarang mari kita pikirkan nama baru yang cocok untukmu. Hm… Akai Seishirou…? Um. Atau Seijirou? Bagaimana? Kau punya ide, Akashi-kun?"

"Kurasa pilihan kedua bagus. Tidak terlalu jauh dari namaku sebelumnya."

"Nah, setelah ini Akashi-kun harus mengurus semua berkas-berkas itu. Ah… membayangkan hidup berdua dengan Akashi-kun di tempat yang entah di mana membuatku sedikit takut, tapi bila bersama Akashi-kun… aku yakin semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA…." Tawanya pecah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sejoli ini memang terlalu polos dan lugu. Duh mereka ini kan masih enam belas tahun jika Seijuurou tidak salah. Kenapa pikiran mereka sampai sejauh itu? Kreatif sekali imajinasi Tetsuya ini. Dan konyolnya, kekasihnya malah menyetujuinya.

"Duh, haha…" Seijuurou mengelap air mata yang berada di sudut matanya. "Maaf maaf. Kalian ini lucu sekali habisnya." Ia menarik napas. "Hah… Seijuurou, kau tidak perlu mengikuti saran Tetsuya. Hanya aku yang berhak menghukum diriku sendiri lagipula."

"Eh!? Kenapa Akashi—senior—kun?"

Nama panggilan macam apa itu? Ah. Biarlah. Apapun nama yang keluar dari mulut Tetsuya akan selalu ia hargai.

Senyumnya luntur seketika. Ia kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. "Apa kalian tahu… aku sudah membunuh 19 Akashi Seijuurou sejauh ini?"

"A-APA!?"

"Aku harus. Aku harus melenyapkan eksitensinya yang mengganggu itu." Seijuurou mempererat pegangan pada kapaknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu… berpikiran kalau keberadaan Akashi-kun hanya menganggu?" tanya Kuroko tenang. Tangannya menggenggam milik pacarnya erat.

"Ah. Cerita lama. Pengalaman mungkin?" Melihat wajah tidak puas keduanya, Seijuurou terpaksa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. "Karena dia, Tetsuya mati. Dan jangan tanyakan padaku bagaimana kekasihku sampai bisa bunuh diri!"

Dari kalimat itu bisa ditarik sebuah kesimpulan. Kuroko Tetsuya mati karena bunuh diri, dan Seijuurou merasa bersalah atas kematiannya.

Tetsuya maju beberapa langkah. "…Akashi—senior—kun, jangan berpikiran begitu. Kematian, _ehm_ , Kuroko Tetsuya di duniamu itu bukan salahmu." Ia lalu mengambil kapak di genggaman pria dewasa yang menyerupai kekasihnya, pelan-pelan, lalu melemparnya jauh-jauh. Sosok yang mengaku Akashi Seijuurou dari dunia lain diam saja ketika senjatanya dibuang.

"Kau seharusnya jangan membunuh dirimu di dunia lain. Itu tindakan yang salah. Kau… harus memberi mereka kesempatan."

Seijuurou diam mendengarkan ceramahan Tetsuya tanpa bereaksi. Fokusnya ada pada bibir Tetsuya yang bergerak.

"Aku yakin, Tetsuya-mu di surga sana menangis melihatmu seperti ini." Dan pipinya diraih oleh kedua tangan hangat itu. Barulah perhatiannya bisa beralih ke sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya iba. "…Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kuroko Tetsuya yang ditinggalkan Akashi-kun yang kau bunuh itu? Aku yakin mereka pasti sedih. Aku bisa tahu karena aku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya itu sendiri. Kalau Akashi-ku tiba-tiba dibunuh, oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahui siapa itu, aku pikir aku akan gila… atau mungkin aku akan mencoba menyusulnya di dunia sana?"

Otak Seijuurou buru-buru memproses kalimat Tetsuya, dan jatuh pada satu kesimpulan.

 _Bunuh diri…?_

"JANGAN!" teriak Seijuurou. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kuroko erat. Membuat sang remaja kaget, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Tetsuya kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya. "Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu. Bukan itu yang aku inginkan! Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia…"

"Dan bagaimana jika aku bilang, kebahagiaanku itu ada pada Akashi Seijuurou itu sendiri?" potongnya. Seijuurou dibuat stun oleh pengakuan itu. "Aku senang berada di dekatnya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku tanpa Akashi-kun. Begitu pun engkau. Tetsuya-mu dan aku ingin kau bahagia. Apakah… apakah masih sempat untukmu untuk mendapatkan semua itu?"

.

.

 _"…harus bagaimana lagi aku agar bisa membahagianmu, Akashi-kun?"_

 _._

 _"Enyah dari hadapanku."_

.

.

Dan saat ketika Seijuurou menyadari semuanya—bahwa semua yang Tetsuya lakukan murni hanya untuk membahagiakannya. Semua senyum, tawa, perhatian, cinta, dan sayang yang diberikan itu semata-mata hanya untuknya. Dan **bahwa** dirinya ini yang menyuruh Tetsuya untuk bunuh diri…

.

.

 ** _"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kuuu sayang."_**

.

.

Saat itu pula tubuhnya seakan dialiri oleh sesuatu yang asing. Yang selama ini hilang, semua perasaan ini… perasaan yang membuatnya hidup, perasaan yang membuatnya menjadi manusia paling dicinta di dunia ini. Tetsuya yang memberikan semua ini—

Saat itu pula air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Seijuurou menangis, menangis dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Sakit, dadanya sesak. Kesedihannya begitu dalam. Kenapa… kenapa Seijuurou baru sadar—?

Tetsuya memeluknya. Seijuurou muda mendekat, merangkup keduanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan tugasmu lagi, Akashi—senior—kun." Tetsuya melepas pelukannya. Menelungkup kedua pipinya dan mengarahkannya agar memandang dirinya. Ibu jarinya mengusap sisa air mata di sekitar matanya. Tetsuya tersenyum. "Kau harus percaya pada dirimu bahwa mereka tidak akan melakukan kesalahan sepertimu."

"Tapi—"

"—Dan!" Omongannya disela. Tetsuya tak memberinya celah untuk berbicara sedikit pun. "Bila kau ragu, akan kupastikan diriku yang akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Itu—"

Jari telunjuk diletakkan tepat di depan bibirnya, membuatnya terdiam. "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu berbicara jika kau hanya mengatakan hal tidak berguna lagi. Kau harus percaya padaku—" Anak ini kenapa begitu percaya padanya. Padahal dia tidak tahu kalau di masa depan Akashi Seijuuroulah yang akan menghancurkan hatinya. Akashi Seijuurou yang brengsek, kurang ajar, dan— "—dan aku akan selalu percaya pada Akashi-kun!"

 **DEG!**

Seijuurou menahan pergelangan tangan Tetsuya, menyingkirkan dari depan wajahnya, dan memajukan wajahnya, memotong jarak di antara mereka. Akashi Jr. dibuat panas, sementara Kuroko Tetsuya jadi merinding disko lantaran wajah seduktif—yang mirip dengan kekasihnya itu—sedang memandangnya.

Seijuurou menyeringai—ia merasa sangat baik sekarang—sebelum wajah itu perlahan melembut. Lagi, membuat wajah Tetsuya memerah sepenuhnya. Seijuurou melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, Seijuurou muda langsung menyambar tubuh Tetsuya dan memeluknya protektif.

"Sudah kuduga kau ingin merebut Kuroko-ku!" protes Akashi Jr memandang dirinya penuh kebencian, tapi malah terlihat lucu di matanya. Setelah itu, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu mungil milik Tetsuya, mencengkramnya tidak terlalu kuat. "Dengar, Kuroko! Jangan terpancing dengan wajah brengseknya itu. Kau sudah punya aku. Kalau aku sudah besar pasti ketampananku melebihinya."

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu khawatir. Aku milikmu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin merebut milikmu. Aku hanya… teringat masa lalu."

Teringat sifat keras kepala Tetsuya-nya, yang mirip dengan Kuroko Tetsuya muda di hadapannya. Teringat kebaikan dan kepolosan Tetsuya-nya yang mirip sosok di depannya—

"Wajahmu itu jelas berkata sebaliknya, Tuan Pembohong!"

Sepertinya… Ia memang harus menyerah. Dan mengikuti saran Tetsuya.

Bahwa ia harus mencoba percaya pada Akashi Seijuurou, atau… memercayakan dirinya pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ada benarnya perkataan Tetsuya. Selama ini… ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang yang dicintanya itu. Seijuurou akan langsung membunuh _Akashi Seijuurou_ , bahkan sebelum dia membuat kesalahan sedikit pun, ketika dia masih belum berbuat dosa.

…karena Seijuurou ingin menyelamatkan keduanya sebelum terlambat. Dan itulah tindakan pencegahan ala dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, kalau semua yang dilakukannya itu salah. Ia tidak memberi kesempatan pada Akashi Seijuurou untuk berkembang. Mereka jelas berbeda. Padahal Seijuurou tidak tahu sosok seperti apa dirinya di dunia lain. Siapa tahu di dimensi lain, ia adalah anak yang baik—seperti Akashi di hadapannya, memang tidak menutup kemungkinan ada Akashi brengsek di antara mereka, tapi… ketimbang membunuhnya, kenapa ia tidak mencegahnya terlebih dulu? Mencegahnya untuk melakukan kesalahan sepertinya, lebih seperti memperingatkan, tapi bukan dengan cara melenyapkan eksistensinya, melainkan… mungkin ia harus bicara langsung.

Bukankah ini lebih baik?

Bodohnya dirinya yang selama ini dibutakan oleh penyesalan dan kebencian… oleh dendam, kesedihan, rasa frustasi yang membuat hatinya menggelap.

Kalau ia tidak diingatkan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, mungkin ia akan terus-menerus melakukan dosa yang sama. Terus… seumur hidupnya.

 **…ia diselamatkan Kuroko Tetsuya.**

Seijuurou harus berterima kasih, ia harus menebus dosa-dosanya selama ini. Tapi bagaimana—?

Ah ia tahu.

Seijuurou mengambil kapaknya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, memandangnya sebentar. Benda ini adalah satu-satunya teman yang menemani perjalanannya selama ini.

 _…Maaf, aku harus meninggalkanmu. Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku._

Ia akan meninggalkannya di tempat ini. Sebagai bukti bahwa di tempat ini ia disadarkan, dan memulai segalanya dari awal—lagi.

Selagi dua sejoli yang sedang meributkan dan meyakinkan satu sama lain bahwa mereka saling mencinta, dan Tetsuya tidak jatuh cinta dengannya (syukurlah…) sibuk dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka, Seijuurou perlahan mundur, menjauh dari mereka.

Seijuurou merasa tubuhnya ringan, hatinya lega, dan perasaannya lebih baik. Semua bebannya seakan menghilang. dari sini ia akan memulai segalanya dari awal. Ia akan mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya untuk menebus segala dosa-dosanya. Sampai kiamat pun… ia akan menyanggupinya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Dan ia menghilang, melebur bersama dengan angin.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian—**

.

.

.

" **!** "

Iris berbeda warna itu melebar, ia melirik ujung gunting yang menusuk tembok di sebelahnya—tepatnya beberapa mili dari kepalanya. lalu pandangannya teralih pada seseorang di hadapannya—

-Yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Kedua iris berwarna merah padam itu berkilat tajam, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sudah kuperingatkan, jangan bermain-main denganku, Bocah." Setiap kata diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan. Suaranya berat, juga begitu dalam. "Oh. Bolehku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Seijuurou tidak percaya sedang diancam oleh dirinya sendiri. Akashi Seijuurou, berdiri di depannya, dengan hawa membunuh yang menguar.

"T-tentu," jawabnya sedikit terbata.

Nyatanya, Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal dengan sifat absolut dan tak terkalahkan ini, sedang ketakutan.

…persetan. Nyawanya dipertaruhkan di sini! Hanya orang sinting yang tidak takut mati. Ia masih ingin hidup.

"Menurutmu, kematian seperti apa yang cocok untuk orang sepertimu?"

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"I-itu… kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Bahkan sampai detik ini, ia masih menolak percaya kalau sosok berpenampilan pria 25 tahun di depannya—yang ia akui memang mirip dengannya—ini adalah dirinya dari dunia lain. Yang sudah berkelana menelusuri seluruh galaksi hanya untuk memperingatinya.

Orang ini masih waras kan?

 **Ia** menghela napas. "Tidak ada harapan," gumamnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Kau tidak lulus."

Gunting ditarik secepat kilat, dalam beberapa mili detik, itu sudah menancap di mata kirinya. Cairan kental berbau amis terciprat ke segala arah, diikuti teriakan histeris dari sang korban penusukan.

Semakin lama, semakin ditekan, suaranya yang tadinya menggema ke seluruh ruangan gym makin mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang sempurna.

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu merosot dan jatuh, **ia** membiarkannya begitu saja, gunting masih menancap di sisi kiri matanya. Iris merah itu terbuka lebar, begitu redup. Sementara mulutnya menganga.

 **Ia** berjongkok. Tangannya meraba pipi yang dibanjiri oleh cairan merah mengalir. "Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu sebelum terlambat. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku, terjebak oleh rasa bersalah... dan penyesalan." _Aku dan kau, kita mencintai satu orang yang sama._ "Dan mencegahmu sebelum kau menyakiti orang itu lebih dalam."

 **Dirinya** sudah mengawasi bocah ini selama beberapa tahun, ia juga sudah memberi peringatan, berkali-kali menegurnya agar berhati-hati dengan omongan dan perilakunya. Karena dia tidak akan tahu siapa saja yang terluka oleh mulutnya, siapa saja yang terluka karena sikapnya yang angkuh itu, mungkin salah satu di antara mereka adalah orang terkasihnya? Ya. Siapa yang tahu.

Tapi sepertinya Akashi Seijuurou ini tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Barangkali memandangnya seperti orang sinting yang mengaku bisa meramal masa depan.

Maka jangan salahkan dirinya jika **ia** harus mengulang perbuatan ini.

Padahal selama beberapa tahun—ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama sejak pertemuannya dengan duo Akakuro (begitu ia menyebutnya) yang telah menyadarkannya—berlalu. Dan selama itu pula, ia tak pernah membunuh lagi. Kapaknya saja sudah ia tinggalkan. Ia ingat sudah sekitar 15 Akashi yang ia sadarkan, dan untuk yang ke-16, sayangnya sudah berada di luar jangkauannya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk melenyapkan entitas itu, sebelum dia membuat kekacauan di bumi ini.

"Ah... aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya. Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu...?"

Ia merindukan Kuroko Tetsuya yang menyadarkannya. Ia ingin melihat senyumnya, wajah polosnya, semuanya.

"Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi mereka..." pikirnya sambil berjalan menjauh, sampai akhirnya menghilang seperti debu yang berhamburan.

.

…

.

"Selamat siang," sapanya sopan.

Yang disapa awalnya terkejut, bahunya bergetar. Ia mulai menengok ke belakang.

Berdiri gagah, memakai sepasang jas berwana hitam lengkap dengan sebuket bunga lily di tangannya, adalah Akashi—senior—kun.

Tetsuya tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?

Ah, kenapa dia harus muncul di saat yang tidak tepat begini, sih.

"Oh. Tamu yang tak disangka."

Sosok itu ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya, memandang gundukan tanah di depannya. Tidak berubah. Wajahnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Tetsuya ingat ia sempat dibuat terpana oleh senyum khas orang yang mirip kekasihnya itu.

"Aku turut berduka cita..." katanya pelan. "Apakah... apakah dia tetap menepati janjinya sampai napas terakhir?"

"Sudah kubilang. Seijuurou-kun adalah pria yang keren sampai akhir."

"Begitu…" Tetsuya melirik, sosok itu tersenyum miris, tangannya meraba nisan bertuliskan nama suaminya, 'Kuroko Seijuurou', kemudian meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas gundukan tanah.

Hanya dengan melihatnya, Tetsuya bisa tahu kalau dia ikut bersedih.

Berniat mencairkan suasana, Tetsuya mencari topik pembicaraan lain. "Aku tak percaya ternyata kau benar-benar ada." Akashi—senior—kun meliriknya. "Maksudku... waktu itu, kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Aku dan Seijuurou-kun mengira kami hanya berhalusinasi... tapi... kapakmu adalah buktinya." Ia mengingat kejadian 24 tahun silam, ia ingat ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suaminya seusai kejadian itu. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membawa kapak itu untuk kenang-kenangan. Ya... siapa tahu Akashi—senior—kun—begitu Tetsuya memanggilnya—datang dan mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal.

"Apa kau bahagia dengannya...?"

"Tentu. Aku adalah orang yang beruntung karena bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya." Matanya menerawang ke depan. "Walaupun hubungan kami tak semudah yang kami bayangkan. Orang tua Seijuurou-kun menentang hubungan ini. Seijuurou-kun tetap memperjuanganku sampai dia meninggalkan keluarganya. Kami menikah. Seijuurou-kun harus bekerja keras agar bisa menghidupiku, dan aku bekerja sebagai guru tk untuk membantu keuangan kami... lalu tak lama kami memiliki anak."

Di zaman yang modern seperti sekarang, anak bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil dimiliki oleh pasangan sesama jenis. Tentu saja mereka bisa mendapatkannya, dengan harga yang tak murah.

Keadaan ekonomi Tetsuya dan Seijuurou memang pas-pasan. Tapi, berkat bantuan Midorima Shintarou, teman SMP mereka, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou bisa memilikinya.

"Walaupun kami hidup serba berkecukupan, kami bahagia." Ia ingat saat pertama kali melahirkan anak pertamanya. Tetsuya harus menjalani operasi sesar. Seijuurou selalu berada di sisinya selama itu. Menggenggam tangannya, mengatakan, ' _Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini_ ' sampai buah hati mereka terlahir ke dunia.

Tetsuya benar-benar bahagia saat itu. Memiliki Seijuurou dan Seiji, hidupnya benar-benar sempurna.

"Tapi kurasa Tuhan berkehendak lain. Seijuurou-kun sakit parah dan terpaksa harus berhenti bekerja. Lalu aku yang bekerja untuk menghidupi suamiku dan anakku." Tetsuya ingat, saat ia dihubungi rekan sekantor Akashi, memberitahu kalau suaminya pingsan dan telah dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia yang saat itu sedang mengajar langsung berlari meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Dan ketika dokter mendiagnosis kalau Akashi Seijuurou positif terkena kanker otak stadium tiga, di situ dunia Tetsuya rasanya akan hancur. Butuh waktu lama untuk Tetsuya agar bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa Tuhan sampai memberikan ujian sebegini beratnya untuk keluarganya ini? Kenapa harus Seijuurou? Kenapa tidak dia saja? Jika bisa, ia ingin bertukar posisi dengan suaminya. Tetapi Seijuurou tak mengeluh. Tak protes seperti dirinya. Dia menerima semuanya dengan hati yang terbuka. Betapa sabar hati suaminya, Tetsuya dibuat kagum oleh keteguhannya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya mulai menerima.

Hari demi hari keadaan Seijuurou semakin memburuk. Sampai hari di mana suaminya itu tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya lagi. Tetsuya tak mengeluh meski harus bekerja mencari nafkah dan merawat suaminya yang sakit parah selama 3 tahun. Anaknya, Seiji, adalah putra yang baik. Ia juga memakluminya dan tidak menuntut lebih seperti anak-anak kebanyakan.

Hingga saat terakhir...

 _._

 _._

 _"M-maaf aku sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini, Tetsuya."_

 _Tetsuya tahu betapa sulitnya suaminya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Midorima juga mengatakan padanya ini sudah waktunya._

 _Tetsuya menggenggam tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang."_

 _"Papa..." tangan putranya ikut menggenggam tangan keduanya. Tangan Seijuurou yang satunya meraba-raba milik anaknya yang mungil._

 _"Seiji...?"_

 _Si kecil mengarahkan tangan papanya ke pipi gembulnya. Seijuurou tersenyum lemah. Iris rubi yang redup itu sudah tak fokus, tidak bisa melihat jelas._

 _"Seiji di sini, Pa."_

 _"Maaf papa tidak bisa bermain lagi denganmu, Sayang, tidak bisa membahagiakanmu dan mama..." Seijuurou menarik napas dalam. Tetsuya ingin menyuruhnya berhenti, berhenti dan beristirahat saja agar suaminya bisa cepat pulih dari penyakit sialan ini._

 _…andai itu mungkin._

 _Tapi itu mustahil. Mustahil Seijuurou bisa sembuh. Penyakit itu sudah menggerogoti tubuh suaminya, membuatnya kurus, membuatnya lumpuh, membuat rambutnya rontok, membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup._

 _"Tapi dari lubuk hati papa yang terdalam, papa mencintai kalian berdua... harta berharga papa..."_

 _"Kami akan baik-baik saja, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin. Walau matanya sudah perih sedari tadi. Ia harus kuat demi anak dan suaminya._

 _"Seiji akan menjaga mama, papa tidak usah khawatir!" kata bocah berusia sepuluh tahun tetap dengan nada riangnya. Tetsuya bisa melihat anaknya mengatakan itu dengan air mata yang mengalir._

 _"Anak baik... kalau begitu... papa serahkan mama pada Seiji, ya... jaga baik-baik mamamu... saat papa tidak ada..."_

 _"UM! Pasti! Seiji janji!"_

 _Mendengar itu membuat senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucat Seijuurou._

 _"Tetsuya...?"_

 _Tangannya meraba-raba udara, mencari keberadaan sosok sang istri. Tetsuya langsung menangkap tangan Seijuurou, menciumnya. "Aku di sini, Sayang."_

 _"Bisakah... bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman selamat tidurku sekarang...?"_

 _"Segera, Seijuurou-kun."_

 _Tetsuya mendekati wajah pucat suaminya. Sekilas ia memperhatikan dua iris rubi suaminya dengan warna merahnya yang begitu redup. Ia menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi dahi Seijuurou, sebelum mengecupnya lembut._

 _"Mimpi indah, Seijuurou-kun."_

 _Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai wajah damai Akashi Seijuurou._

.

.

"Tetsuya...?" Bahunya diguncang pelan. Si kecil tak menanggapi. Masih melamun dengan tatapan kosong, memandang makam suaminya.

Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau _Akashi Seijuurou_ yang dulu tak jadi ia bunuh itu pergi secepat ini. Memang sudah berapa tahun sejak ia bertemu dengan keduanya? Menurut cerita Tetsuya... Oh! berarti umurnya sudah 40 tahun?

Tapi meski sudah menginjak kepala empat, ia akui wajah Kuroko Tetsuya tetap sama, hanya berubah sedikit. Ya, masih secantik dahulu.

Sang objek tak menanggapi, Seijuurou yang khawatir mengguncang sedikit lebih kencang hingga laki-laki ini berjengit, sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau... baik-baik saja?"

 _Shit. Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja Tetsuya tidak baik-baik saja, dilihat dari penampilannya yang kacau saja sudah ketahuan. Lihat situasi, Seijuurou!_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

 _-Bohong. Wajahmu berkata sebaliknya._

"Aku… baik-baik saja…"

Seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Seijuurou buru-buru menarik tubuh mungil Tetsuya ke dalam dekapannya. Dan saat itu juga, emosi pria dipelukannya ini pecah. Sudah berapa lama Tetsuya menahan semua itu?

"Aku… aku—hik—kasihan melihat Seijuurou-kun kesakitan terus-menerus…"

"Aku tahu,"

"…Bila dengan ini bisa membuatnya tenang, aku tidak apa-apa… sungguh…"

"Sshhh."

"Tapi kenapa… kenapa rasanya dadaku sakit sekali. Walaupun aku bilang aku sudah merelakannya, hati kecilku berkata aku tetap ingin bersamanya."

"Tetsuya, kau tidak boleh egois. Pikirkan anakmu. Tidak apa-apa kau menangis sekarang. Tumpahkan semua emosimu padaku." Seijuurou melepas pelukan mereka. Mengangkat dagu Tetsuya agar menatapnya. "Tapi asal kau berjanji, setelah ini kau harus menjadi Tetsuya yang biasa. Tunjukkan padaku senyum indahmu itu. Jangan buat suamimu tidak tenang, bukankah kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja tanpanya?" Ibu jarinya perlahan menghapus jejak air mata di sekitar pipinya. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati perlakuan itu.

Seijuurou tahu ia sudah kurang ajar. Akashi Seijuurou bisa mengutuknya di dunia sana. Tapi… ia hanya ingin menenangkan Tetsuya, itu saja.

Sepasang aquamarine kembali terbuka, menatapnya langsung. Kali ini binar pada manik itu berbeda, Seijuurou bisa merasakannya. "Un. Kau benar… Terima kasih, aku yakin aku dan Seiji akan baik-baik saja."

Seijuurou melepas Tetsuya sepenuhnya. "B-bukan masal—"

"MAMA!"

Perhatian keduanya langsung teralih ke anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba berada di sisi Tetsuya, menarik Tetsuya menjauh dan menggenggam erat lengannya. Iris rubinya memandang awas dirinya. "Siapa orang ini, Ma?" bisiknya, tapi ia masih bisa mendengarnya.

Tunggu, sejak kapan anak ini ada di sana!?

"Ini teman Mama, Seiji-kun. Dia tidak berbahaya. Nah, sekarang lepaskan peganganmu itu. Tangan Mama sakit."

"Ah! Maaf!"

Oh. Jadi anak ini anak mereka berdua? Itu menjelaskan mengapa rambut anak ini mirip dengan Tetsuya dan matanya yang meniru milik ayahnya. Namanya… Seiji?

"Halo, Seiji-kun," sapanya ramah. "Paman teman lama mamamu dan papamu. Tidak bermaksud jahat, hanya ingin berziarah. Paman baru tahu kalau papamu meninggal. Kamu harus sabar, ya."

Tangan Seijuurou membelai surai biru muda yang lembut. Si kecil Seiji memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu mundur, dan membungkuk. "Maafkan sikapku sebelumnya, Paman!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Seiji. Paman tahu apa yang kamu rasakan."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Paman sudah menjaga mama selagi aku pergi. Aku selalu khawatir karena mama selalu diganggu sama om-om jahat. Aku tahu mamaku cantik... tapi... mama sudah ada yang punya! Kalau papa tahu, dia pasti akan menghajar mereka sampai babak belur!"

"Seiji-kun!" interupsi Kuroko, wajahnya terlihat bersemu. "Maklumi Seiji-kun ya, dia masih kecil."

"Panggil saja aku Seijuurou, Tetsuya."

"S-seijuurou-san…?" ulangnya kikuk.

"Nah. Begitu lebih baik."

"Seiji sudah besar, Ma! Eh, nama paman Seijuurou? Kok sama dengan nama papa?" Seiji mendekat. Memerhatikan penampilannya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Ditambah lagi... un... wajah paman dengan papa mirip sekali! Ah! Aku baru sadar. Apa paman adalah saudara kembarnya papa!? Eh. Tapi jelas paman terlihat lebih muda dari papa. Apa paman adiknya papa...? Eh! Tapi kalau paman adiknya papa kenapa namanya sama...? Aaaaa Seiji pusing!"

"Sudah. Jangan dipikirkan, Seiji. Paman ini—"

"Aku temannya, Seiji. Wajah kita mirip karena kebetulan. Apa kamu pernah dengar kalau kita memiliki tujuh kembaran di dunia ini?"

"Oh! Seiji ingat! Papa pernah cerita tentang itu! Papa juga bilang kalau dia pernah bertemu kembarannya sekali, Oh... jadi itu paman, toh!"

"...Benar."

"Hei, paman, aku penasaran. Bisakah paman menceritakan bagaimana awal pertemuan kalian? Aku penasaran ekspresi seperti apa yang papa tunjukan. Haha. Pasti itu lucu!"

.

.

.

 **Selesai**

.

.

.

 **AN: _ASTAGA… APA YANG KUTULIS—!?_**

Dapet ide gaje abis dengerin lagu Zen Zen Zense versi soramafu. Dan inget bentar lagi ultah si mas.

…Meski tau hasilnya ga bakal bagus karena si wb masih betah menetap—dan udah lama ga nulis, tapi **_orang ini_** tetap menulisnya. cih :'( Banyak hal yang dikarang di ff ini demi kepentingan cerita.

/udah/

.

.

Happy Birthday, Mas Ganteng! :'D and Thank you for reading this—trash—fanfiction! ^^


End file.
